


Sweet

by Todae_is_a_present



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todae_is_a_present/pseuds/Todae_is_a_present
Summary: Wondering how Top gets through the tough time? With some chocolate, wine and Daesung, of course.





	Sweet

 

  

The door opened and an exhuasted Seunghyun stumbles in his black and white monkey suit. He loosen the constricting tie and unbuttoned the top button. His branded leather loafers and socks were chucked unceremoniously onto the shoe shelf.

"Hyung, is that you?" A voice drifted from one of the rooms.

"Yeah, I'm home." He called back, shrugging off his blazer and flung it over one of his ridiculously expensive armchair and plopped down onto another. The events of the day had worn him out, now all he wanted was to stuff his face full of chocolate and red wine.

He heaved a sigh, the junk was too far from where he was.

***Pop***

The button of his slacks flew off.

Damn.

Daesung came out from wherever he was, holding a small plate of assorted chocolate truffles in one hand, a bottle of wine tucked under his arm and two glasses in another hand.

Bless Daesung.

Knowing just what he wanted.

He glanced down at his pants sans the button.

And what he didn't want.

Damn.

"What's with the vexed look? " Daesung questioned.

"My pants popped." He said sadly.

He only received an affectionate smile back.

Daesung set the things down on the coffee table and went to Seunghyun. He glanced down at the pudge protruding slightly over the top of his pants.

"Squish!" The mischievous man exclamied, poking at the belly, his finger sinking into the soft flesh. Earning himself a punch on the arm.

"You want to die?"

"Nah, I'm good." Daesung retorted, reaching for a piece of the costly confection.

Instead of eating it, he placed it on Seunghyun's lips attempting to feed him. His efforts were, however, refused by the older man.

"I'm pudgy, Dae. I'm getting fat." He complained.

"So?"

"I'm ugly. And fat."

Daesung stared at him angrily. And it scares him, being the recipient of that stare. Those slitted eyes seemingly pierced right through him.

"Who said that? Sure, I don't see your six packs, you thighs are thicker and your clothes look a little more than just fitting but you're never ugly. And definitely not fat. You look nothing like my hyung from two month or three back, the one who was too skinny, the one who often wore a frown on his brow." Daesung's tone went from angry to sad.

"You look good, you look healthy, hyung. And I like you even if you're chubby." He added softly, his hard stare easing into an adoring gaze.

"Even through this mess?"

"Even more so, in this mess."

Seunghyun nodded, mostly to himself, a little unbelieving that someone would stay by him when everyone else threw him into the ditch.

"Look, hyung, no matter what, I will be with you, like you've never left my side back then."

Seunghyun nodded again.

Daesung bit onto the chocolate in his hand and leaned over. The confection never tasted so sweet as Seunghyun parted his lips and accepted the offering.

"See? It isn't so bad." Daesung said while reaching for the wine.

"No, it isn't." Seunghyun agreed, reaching for another piece.

He copied Daesung's action from before and was once again reward with the euphoric sweetness.

"Are we going to finish a dozen of those in this manner?" Daesung asked, handing the older man a glass of wine.

"Should we?" Seunghyun took a sip of the red nectar, raising a brow over the rim of the glass

"Are you already drunk? Losing your abs isn't enough, now you're going to lose your intelligence as well?" Though the words were sharp, the mirth behind it wasn't lost.

Seunghyun chuckled in amusement.

"Only you would stay with such an unglamorous me."

"Yes, hyung-nim. Now take off your pants."

Seunghyun grinned and wriggled his brow at Daesung, causing Daesung to scoff.

"No, stupid. I'm going to fix that button so that your pudgy belly can fit in again."

They laughed.

A genuine laughter.

And it was beautiful because Daesung saw a flicker of pure happiness in those almond shaped eyes.

And it was beautiful because Seunghyun fell in love all over again.

They shared another chocolate after.

And another.

Until the last of the dozen.

It was a sweetness that stuck to their teeth, seeping into their hearts and washed away the dreadful events.

And they lost themselves in that sweetness.

 


End file.
